Harry Potter and the Potions Accident
by GildedIvy
Summary: Harry potter is making potions and then something crazy happens! Then Harry Potter meets the penguins of Club Penguin and learns about family.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in potions class. He was making a potion that cured cancer.

"OK class," Said Snape "This potion is very difficult. If you mess up this potion it would be very bad. You cuold even create a wormhole."

"What's a wormhole?" Said Hermione

"10 points from gryffindor for not knowing what a wormhole is" snapped snape. "A wromhole is a hole in space that takes you to another universe. Make your potions now."

Harry started making his potion. It was a very good potion. It was a golden potion that you put on your skin in order to take the cancer out. They were going to donate the potion to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could use it on the students. Except for the slytherins because they were mean and no one wanted to cure their cancer. They also all had parents who were death eaters so they didn't want to cure them and then have them become death eaters also. Harry was mixing his potion. It started to bubble.

"HARRY POTTER" said snape. "YOUR POTION IS BUBBLING! THAT IS BAD YOU WILL CREAT A WORMHOLE"

Snape glared at Harry.

"You have to add in the lizard scales now or you will create a wormhole."

Hary went to add the lizard scales in but they were no where to be found!

"Where are my lizard scales!"

Harry realized he had dropped the lizard scales on hte ground. But it was to late! He bent over to pick them up and put them in his cauldren but the potion started smoking.

"Oh no!" gasped Ron Weasley

The potion exploded and went all over Harry! The last thing harry saw before everything went dark was the gasping faces of all his class mates. And then he felt the terrible feeling of a wormhole wisking him away!


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG" Harry Potter thought. "I just went through a wormhole."

Harry stood up. He was somewhere where it was snowy. There were lots of pine trees and brightly colored fluffy round animals running around. He was very confused.

"Where am I?" He said. "Is this the forbidden forest?"

"Where are you indeed."

Harry heard a voice and turned around. He saw an old grey penguin with a long white beard and a triangle hat.

"I didn't know penguins can talk" Said Harry Potter.

"There's a lot you don't know about these parts young grasshopper. You don't appear to be from here."

"No, I'm not" said Harry. "I'm from Surrey."

"We know of no Surrey here in Club Penguin. But we welcome strangers. Even pink skinned ones with flat bellies and 5 fingers. My name is Sensai, Let me show you around."

"Wow" said harry potter "I really did go through a wormhole. I've never even heard of club penguin! I'd love to look around."

The penguin was smaller than harry, but harry had no trouble keeping up. The Sensai was limber like a fox. He walked with the grace of a true martial asrtist. Harry was glad someone like him was showing him around club penguin. Harry look around the town in awe. There was so much stuff here. There were penguins of every color. They all wore strange clothes. One was even dressed like a mermaid! The building looked just like normal buildings. There was a building that sold pizza and a building that sold clothes. There was even a building that was a dance club! Harry was amazed. He followed Sensai all over club penguin learning about the new universe.

"All right Harry Potter, now that you know about Club Penguin there is someone I want you to meet."

Harry watched as the sensai pulled out a sleek black smart phone. He pressed a few buttons and it started ringing. He handed it to harry. Harry put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello"

"Hello Harry Potter. My name is Gary, and I am the gadget guy."

"Hello Gary"

"I heard you went trhough a wormhole Harry and I would like to help. I am building a device that will send you back home through the wormhole!"

"You mean I can go home!"

"Yes, you will go home."

Harry was conflicted about the news of Garys device. He missed magic and his friends, but he also was starting to like club penguin. There was no magic, but it was almost as magical as Hogwarts.


	3. Chaptre 3

"I swear Head Master, he just vanished!"

"Hmm. Severus. That is mightly suspicious. You said you were making a potion?"

"Yes! A cancer curing potion."

"That is a helpful potion. But if Harry Potter went through the wormhole we are doomed!"

"But headmaster, can't we just go through after him?"

"No Severus. This is very complicated magic. We don't know which wormhole we went through. We will have to make a new potion in order to go through the same wormhole as Harry potter."

"Yes HeadMaster. I will make the potion."

"Good work Snape. I will give you a raise!"\

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_

"This is so sad Ron!"

"I know, Harry is gone who knows where?"

"We have to rescue him!" hermione exclaimed!

"Yes we do!" Said Ron

"But how will we do that and rescue him?" Said Ron

"I have an idea." Said Hermione.

"What is it?" Said Ron

"we will have to go to the library and find a potion that will help us find harry!"

"Thats a good idea."

Hermione and ron went to the library to find the potion to rescue harry from beyond the wormhole. They were hopeful that they would find there friend. He was a very good friend because they jhad nown him for a long time and gone on lots off adventures with him. They did not want him to die from the wormhole.


	4. Harry Potter At The Island

Harry potter was feeling more at home than ever. He was t the island of club penguin for two days now. He had eaten lots of club penguin food and danced with lots of club penguin women. He was in the dance club right now!

"Wooohooo!" Harry shouted.

He was dancing with a clubpenguin named Emolordmcr. Emolordmcr was the name of his new friend. EMolordmcr was wearing a blue sock hat . She was also blue. She had silver bracelets on her flippers and was wearing sparkly sunglasses. She was also wearing a gold hula necklace and a grass skirt. This allowed her to dance the huls. Harry potter loved it in cLUB PENGUIN. hE THOUGHT IT WAS SUPER COOL.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Shouted ELMCR!

Harry had also made friends with Aunt Annie. SHe ran the club penguin news paper. Harry potter liked her a lot better then rita skeeter. And Aunt annie didnt have to hide her animal form! Harry POtter had decided that he wanted to becaome an animagus so that he could become a penguin too. He wanted to be able to slide on his belly and wave his flippers like the other penguins. He really like club penguin.

HPCPHPCPHPCPHPCHPCHHPCPHPCHPHPCPHPCPHPCPHPCHPCPHPCPHPCHP

Hermione was crying again. She was very sad that her friend was gone. She really like harry and he had already been gone two days.

"He must be so lonely and scared" She thought.

She was crying in the library. Hermione looked at all the books with red drippy eyes. They were always her best friends when she was little. And now hary and Ron were her best freinds. But harry had disappeared into a wormhole two days ago after a distasterous potion explosion and ron was eating lunch. she had nobody left. She was very sad. She was so sad she wiped her eyes on a book. She looked at her tears as they blurred the ink running down the pages. She wiped it away. She cried somemore when she realized that she was always destroying the ones she loved. With harry missing and Ron at lunch all she had left were the books. And now she couldn't read them because the writing was all blurred. She was very upeset.

HP CP HP CP HP CP HP CP HP CP HP CP HP

Harry was dancing up a storm in the dance club. He was holding glowsticks and he had glowsticks wrapped around his head like a crown of thorns. He was waering dancing clothes. He liked them a lot better then robes. He just wished he had flippers so that he could stomp like all the penguins.

"STOMP STOMP!" All the oenguins were having fun.

As much as he loved his friends he would be happy if he was never able to see them again if it meant he could stay here forever!

AN: HAHA, shoutout to my real life penguin pals! EmolordMCR is a real penguin! She is my friend in the game. I dont remember what she looks like so i just guessed hope you dont mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter was with sensai learning to become a penguin. Sensai didnt know what animaguses were but he was tryin to make harry potter a penguin anyway.

"And now harry pooter breath in and breath out."

Harry breathed in and then out

"Picture yourself on a beach! You are in a bathungsuit and standing in the water, you can hear the seagull screaming and you can feel the water at your knnes. What does it smell ike?"

"Salt." Harry had his eyes closed so he could pay attention.

"Good job. Now imaine you are jumping in and out of the waves in your belly while flapping your flippers in the water."

Harry mimed flapping his flippers by using his arms. He also stuck out his chest to make it look bigger.

"Very nice harry. Now, imagine you are a penguin. You are doing pengun things like throwing snowballs and eating fish and walking your puffle. "

Harry did not know much of these things because he was not a penguin, but he spent so much time in club penguin he felt like one already. And speaking of feeling like one! Harry realized his skin was now covered in fesathers! His feet were now orange and webbed! His mouth was now a beak! He was a penguin! Harry opened his mouth to tell the sensai, but he forgot it was now a beak!

"SQUACCCKKKKK!"

CP HP CP HP

Snape was in Dumbledores office.

"How can a help you today Snap?"

"Dumbledore! I need your help! I got a scary letter today!"

"What is in the letter!"

"I am being sued! They want to repossess my car!"

"I will help you with this snape."

Dumbledore stood up quickly and stroked his beard.

"Yes. I will help you."

AN: I put the plot twist in because I wanted soemthing other than the main plot. I also thought that he and dumbledore would figure out how to get harry back so quick and i wanted to give ron/hermione a chance at it too. And i know snape is a wizard so he doesnt have a car, but hes half muggle and muggles do. And the reason it was repossessed is because it was at his muggle house and they took it because he was gone at hogwatrs so long.

Also I have some people telling me its stupid i said CP was more magic then hogwart sbut that isnt true. Hogwarts has lots of unicorns and witches but thats typical magic but club penguin has penguins that can dress up as unicorns and dance and thats not typical and more magical. SO thats why please stop buggin me about it your not helping anything and im really tired of talking about it and i need to go to sleep and cant tlk anymore. bye.


End file.
